FROZEN Gender Bender
by NaomyRO22
Summary: Ok, tal cual lo dice el titulo, serán narrados algunos fragmentos de la película, pero los personares estarán contrarios a su sexo. Adaptare, modificare y agregara algo extra a las escenas. CAP4: "Treceava princesa de las Islas del Sur"/- Erik, congelo mi corazón y solo un acto de amor verdadero podrá salvarme…-Un beso entonces…-Dijo lógicamente la princesa, miro pensativa al...
1. FGB-1

_**Disclaimer: **FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo soy dueña de lo narrado en esta historia._

Ok esto es un poco mas simple, ya que solo relatare algunas de las escenas de la película pero en estilo Gender Bender,

claro que tendrán uno que otro cambio y extras.

**Aclaración****:**

Ya que su genero cambiara, pues igual sus nombres.

Anna=Andy

Elsa=Erik

Kristoff=Kristyff

Hans=Hana

Olaf=Olyf

Sven=Swan

Oaken=Oddny

Ya se, algunos son raros, pero son los que mas me agradaron y los que según yo tenían mayor parecido.

Y bueno, creo que eso seria todo.

Disfruten de la lectura.

**NOTA: _Una disculpa de ante mano, por las faltas de ortografía, dedasos... lo siento de verdad, aun me falta mucho por mejorar. _**

* * *

"_**La chica reno y El príncipe"**_

-Grr,¡te dije que no lo hicieras!-Le reclamaba molesta la rubia, sin dejar de correr.

-¿Y cómo iba a saber que reaccionaria así?, solo era una pequeña bola de nieve-Se justificaba el príncipe, corriendo lo más rápido que podía, giro un poco su cabeza para mirar a sus espaldas, notando que el terrible hombre de nieve estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, acelero el paso, rebasando a la chica y se desvió hacia un árbol.

-HEY, ¡¿qué haces?!-Decía un poco preocupada la rubia, dándole alcance al oji-azul.

-Sigue corriendo,-El príncipe tomo a la chica de los hombros y le brindo una de sus mejores sonrisa, al tiempo que le daba un empujón para que continuará, la chica reno apenas y dio unos cuantos paso se detuvo para ver al joven pelirrojo, este vio la preocupación en la mirada de la oji-miel, le sonrió cálidamente, en un susurro apenas audible le dijo- estere bien…

A regañadientes asintió la chica, se acomodó su gorro y siguió con su carrera-Ten cuidado, principito…

El joven paso saliva amargamente, se posiciono en su lugar en espera del molesto hombre de nieve, no tardó en hacer su aparición montando una gran escena, rugiendo ferozmente, dando grandes pasos haciendo que se sacudiera el piso, Andy se armó de valor intentando ignora el terrorífico aspecto del gigantesco hombre de nieve y que fácilmente podría atravesarlo con alguno de esos picos de hilo que se habían formado a su alrededor y boca.

Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, para borrar esos pensamientos, espero a que se acercara más, respiro profundo, el gigante vuelve a rugir, el pecoso se tambalea un poco por la ventisca que provoca, levanta sus grandes brazos dispuesto a atacar y el chico hace fuerza en la punta del árbol que estaba enterrada bajo nieve saliendo disparada, golpeando con gran fuerza al gigante de nieve, este se tambalea por el impacto retrocede algunos paso, choca con otro árbol e inevitablemente cae y para rematar le cae un puñado de nieve, enterrándolo.

-¡Genial!-El inquieto príncipe brinca en su lugar para celebrar, de unas de las ramas del árbol, cercas de él, cae un puño de nieve, asustando por el ruido sale corriendo torpemente el pelirrojo.

-¡Yeeei!, ¡Si le di!-Decía alegre dándole alcance a la rubia.

Kristyff, le sonrió ampliamente sin dejar de correr-Bien pensado…-Realmente había visto todo, ya que no se alejó mucho, no es que le importara el principito, solo quería asegurarse que no le pasara nada ya que si le llegara a suceder algo quien repondría su trineo o eso se quería hacer creer.

Andy se sentía extremadamente feliz por fin la rubia le daba unas palabras cálidas, desde que se conocieron la oji-miel se mostró indiferente y fría, siempre le refería que era un principito caprichos y cosas así, tenía que admitir que era linda, muy a su forma, no era tan delicada y mucho menos débil como su prometida Hana o alguna otra princesa que vio en la coronación de su hermano, no señor, sabía perfectamente que esa chica bien podría defenderse sola, pero aun no descubría que era ese sentimiento que provocaba esa chica en él, se quedó embelesado viendo la hermosa mirada que le dedicaba la oji-miel, sonriendo bobamente, sin mirar por donde corría.

La rubia desvió su mirada del príncipe, al instante su expresión cambio a una de terror, deteniéndose en seco, extendió su mano para igual detener al joven y apenas a unos cuantos centímetros de llegar al borde del acantilado se lograron detener-¡Alto!

WOOOOW-Sorprendido, se asomó el príncipe y se giró para encontrar otra salida, Kristyff bruscamente le quito el moral al pelirrojo sin darle tiempo de protestar se dispuso a sacar la cuerda y el pico e inicio a cavar en la nieve, mientras miraba curioso el príncipe.-Ey!, ¿Qué haces?

-Hago un ancla de nieve…

-¿Qué?, no,no,no,no, no estarás planeando que saltemos-Agito sus manso frenéticamente, agachándose a la altura de la rubia.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?-Decía sin dejar de hacer su labor, al instante se escuchó un rugido. Asustado el príncipe, tomo un extremo de la cuerda, se acercó nuevamente al borde del acantilado para calcular más o menos la altura, mientras intentaba amararse la cuerda a la cintura.

-Es, es una caída de 30 metros-Temeroso decía el joven, sin tener éxito en amararse la cuerda, la rubia por fin termino el ancla de nieve, ya había amarado la soga a su cintura, sin cuidado le quito la soga de las manos al pecoso y se la amarro lo más fuerte que podía provocando un quejido en el príncipe que inútilmente intento reprimir.

-Es de 60-Jalo la cuerda para asegurarse que estuviera bien sujeta.

-Bien, ¿Qué pasa si caemos?-Se empezó a armar de valor, viendo constantemente hacia el precipicio y a la rubia.

-Hay seis metros de nieve fresca será como caer en una almohada…-acomodo su gorro-Eso espero-Esto último lo dijo más para ella, el príncipe realmente dejo de prestarle atención, se empezó a motivar a sí mismo, dando pequeños brinquitos en su lugar, frotando sus manos. La rubia hizo una última prueba al ancla, arrojo el otro extremo de la cuerda al acantilado-Ok, Andy a las tres…

-Muy bien, porque estoy listo, nací más que listo…-Seguía brincando en su lugar, haciendo movimientos como de boxeador, agito su cabeza y trono los dedos de sus manos.

-Dos…

-Claro que sí, me dicen el "príncipe de los acantilados"-Decaí ya más entusiasmado, sin dejar de hacer su "calentamiento".

-Ok, cálmate…-La rubia se empezó a preocupar, tomo con fuerza la cuerda dándole unas cuantas vueltas en su mano. Se escuchó un rugido y se movieron los árboles.

-Tre…

-Árbol…-

Al tiempo gritaron, apenas y escucho el grito del joven levanto la vista viendo como ese árbol amenazaba con aplastarlos, la rubia ni pudo terminar la palabra cuando sintió que era jalada al vacío, al sentir la tención de la cuerda soltó un grito de dolor y después todo fue muy confuso.

Sentía como la circulación de sus manos se detenía, sostenía la curda con todas sus fuerzas, agradecía que sus guantes fueran muy acolchonados pero aun así le seguía lastimando, era demasiado peso de inmediato recordó al príncipe, giro su cabeza para mira abajo y noto que Andy no se movía.

-¡Andy!, ¡Andy!...-La rubia se empezó a desesperar al no tener respuesta, con dificultad tiraba de la cuerda para descender, miraba hacia riba y después regresaba su vista al inconsciente príncipe-¡ANDY!

La pequeña muñequita de nieve hacia un vano intento por detener, al recién bautizado Malvavisco.-Oh, justamente estábamos hablando de ti, cosas buenas, cosas buenas…

Andy escuchaba a lo lejos que gritaban su nombre, con dificultad abrió sus ojos, tenía la visión borrosa, sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza, llevo una de sus manos a su rostro y la otro instintivamente sujeto la cuerda, parpadeo un par de veces, sintiéndose confundido en el lugar que estaba.

\- Esto, no, va, ha, servir de, mucho…-Se aferraba al pie del gigante de nieve, este con un simple movimiento lo arrojo al acantilado.

Cuando su vista por fin se aclaró, vio la rubia cabellera de la chica y a la muñequita de nieve acercándose, sin poderlo evitar lo pasó de largo, chocando con una roca se desarmo y antes de desaparecer en el vacío los alentó.

-No se rindan, Amigosss-

\- Olyf- Grito preocupado el príncipe.-Date prisa.-Desesperado tomo la cuerda para ayudar a la chica.

Al escuchar el grito del pelirrojo, se sintió más tranquila-Eso intento-Dijo angustiada, haciendo una mueca de dolor al intentar descender rápido. Al hombre de nieve tomo la soga y en menos de un parpado los subió, teniéndolos frente a frente.

-¡NO VUELVAAAAN!-Gruño salvaje, provocando una bénticas y llenando de nieve a los jóvenes.

El príncipe se sentía atemorizado, sujeto la cuerda con fuerza e instintivamente llevo su mano en busca de su espada, la cual no estaba en su lugar, rápidamente bajo la mirada, chasqueo la lengua e hizo un pucherito al recordar que la había dejado "empeñada" temporalmente en el almacén de Oddny, _"esa mujer era muy agradable"_, pensó el joven príncipe, de inmediato agito su cabeza olvidando esos recuerdo que solo lo estaban distrayendo, levanto la mirada encontrándose con la rubia de cabeza, se veía confundida, la expresión en el rostro de la chica le pareció muy lindo al joven príncipe, nuevamente se auto regaño, al regresar la vista a la rubia nota un pequeño destillo en el lazo/cinto que llevaba en la cintura, se aventuró a tomarlo al ver que era una navaja la sujeto con determinación, miro sin titubear al feroz hombre de nieve.-No volveremos…-Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces corto la cuerda, Kristyff apenas y estaba aclarando sus ideas cuando sintió que nuevamente caía, solo atino a gritar al igual que el príncipe.

Después de unos segundos todo quedó en completo silencio. La rubia había desaparecido casi por completo en la nieve solo se lograban ver las puntas de sus botas, y por alguno extraña razón la muñequita estaba sin sus pies y Andy se vea bastante chistoso ya que solo se lograba ver su cabeza un poco de sus hombros, la punta de sus botas y solo sus dedos lo demás estaba completamente enterrado en la nieve.

-Wow, era verdad, igual que una almohada-Alegre con una gran sonrisa, libero un poco más sus manos para palmer la nieve-OLYF

-No siento mis piernas, NO SIENTO MIS PIERNASSS-Decía completamente altera la muñequita, sujetando la punta de las botar de la rubia, esta acción provoca la risa del joven príncipe.

Kristyff, se levantó de la nieve, como si fuera Drácula, sacudió la nieve de su cabeza y malhumorada vio a la muñequita de nieve que seguía sobre sus piernas.-Esas son muy piernas-En ese momento paso corriendo el resto del cuerpo de Olyf.

-Eeh, un favor, atrapa mi trasero…-La chica en cuando vio la oportunidad las tomo y armo a la alegre criaturita de nieve,-Aa, mucho mejor- alegre esta se puso a brincar sin darse cuenta que frente a ella estaba Swan, al chocar con su hocico la acaricio felizmente-Oh, pero miren, ¿quién nos encontró?-La reno intento morder la nariz de zanahoria de la adorable Olyf, esta al tiempo se giró para ver al príncipe-Oh, pero si quieres besar mi nariz-Sin darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de la juguetona reno, le empezó hacer mimos cariñosamente-¿quién es la reno más linda?, si, tú lo eres…

-Eey, no le hables así…-Molesta y un poco celosa, las separo. Las inocentes creaturas solo rieron sin comprender la acción de la rubia.

La chica vio como el pelirrojo luchaba por liberarse, rápidamente se puso de pie e inicio a escavar para quitarle la nieve de encima, al cabo de unos segundos de estar quitando la nieve, le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Este acepto la ayuda avergonzado,-Jejeje, gracias- se extrañó al ver el gesto de dolor que hace la rubio cuanto la sujeto de la mano.

-No es nada, ¿estás bien?- De inmediato ignoro el dolor y le sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

-Sí, estoy bien, jeje ¿y tú?- Decía con preocupación, viendo directo a los ojos a la chica.

-Si, si estoy bien-El príncipe la veía no muy convencido de su respuesta, la escaneaba de pies a cabeza, noto que tenía un pequeña raspada en la frente que se cubría con su rubia melena, avergonzado agacho la mirada, encontrando cercas de él, el gorrito de la chica, se agacho para recogerlo lo sacudió y se acercó a la rubia para ponérselo con cuidado, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia se perdió en la mirada castaña de la chica e igual está sonriendo ambos bobamente, ese placido momento termino cuando el joven levanto la mirada y vio la herida, sintiéndose culpable borro su sonrisa.

-Lo siento mucho, ¿te duele?-Le toco levente donde estaba la herida, la rubia hizo un gesto.

-Auch, aaa uu, auu-Se quejó al sentir el tacto de la mano del joven, Andy avergonzado y apenado se alejó un poco- sí, si estoy bien, no, no es nada… tengo un cráneo duro jejeje-Intento sonar lo más convincente y amable posible.

-Yo no tengo cráneo…-Inocente dijo la muñequita mostrándose preocupada, obteniendo toda la atención de los chicos-O huesos-Finalizo con una sonrisa.

La rubia sonrió de medio lado y agito su cabeza en negativa-Entoncesss, ¿ahora qué?...

-¿Ahora qué?, -Confundido el pecoso miro a la chica,- ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué?- al cabo de unos segundos entendió la pregunta,-¡¿Ahora qué?!- Se mostró preocupado camino de un lado a otro, presiono sus mejillas con sus manos-Ooooouuuuu, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?, el me echo, no puedo regresar a Arendelle con este clima-Movía sus manos desesperado yendo de un lado a otro, la rubia lo miraba divertida intentando contener la risa-Y esta tu negocio de hielo y…

-¡Ey, ey!, tranquilo, no sigas pensando en mi negocio-Dijo con una sonrisa sincera, expresión cambio al notar algo extraño en el príncipe-¿Tu cabello que tiene?

-¿Qué?,Oye, caímos de un barranco…-Señalo cunn su mano.

-No, no, es que se está tornando blanco…-Pacientemente bajo la mano del príncipe que la señalaba, el joven se calmó a levantar la mirada viendo los cabellos que caía por su frente como cambiaban de color.

Poniendo una cara de angustia tomo los mechones y jugueteo con ellos, término haciendo visco al concentrarse en su cabello-¡¿Queee?!...

-Creo que es por el rayo que te lanzo Erik…-Concluyo preocupada la rubia.

-¿Y se ve mal?-Miro a la rubia angustiado, esta se rasco la cabeza y decidió desviar la mirada, en lo que buscaba una respuesta.

-Ammm…este NO…-Respondió después de un breve silencio, aun sin poder ver al príncipe.

-Oyes, titubeaste-La acusa la muñequita.

-¿Qué?, no…

-Si…

-No, no lo hice-Se giró para no seguir discutiendo con la alegre criaturita.-Tranquilos, síganme…-E inicio a caminar.

-¿A dónde?-Pregunto curioso el príncipe sin dejar de juguetear con su cabelle, al tiempo que iniciaba a caminar, sin ver bien por donde iba.

-Se quién puede ayudarnos, los vi hacerlo hace tiempo…-Confeso más calmada la rubia. Al girarse para asegurarse que la estuvieran siguiendo se encontró con el pelirrojo distraído, que seguía entretenido con su cabelle, la rubia se le quedo observando por unos segundos este siguió caminando sin prestar atención y termino chocando con la chica, ambos cayeron en la suave nieve.

-Lo, lo siento -Se disculpó rápidamente el joven, poniéndose de pie al ver que estaba sobre la chica, avergonzado agacho la mirada para evitar ver a la rubia, le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.-Yo, yo, lo siento mucho…-Por los nervios no midió su fuerza y presiono su mano más de lo debido, provocando que la chica se quejara.-Perdón, perdón…-Sujeto con delicadeza la mano de la rubia y por fin se dignó a mirarla.

A la chica le pareció muy enternecedor ver la mirada preocupada del oji-azul, negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, paso saliva nerviosa al notar que Andy no la soltaba, aclaro su garganta y aun así el joven no la soltaba ni la dejaba de ver, llevo su mano a su nuca, rascándose nerviosa.

-Te duele, ¿cierto?-Presiono un poco su mano, al instante hizo un quejido la rubia, con cuidado le quito el guante, al principio se resistió, pero al ver la mirada dulce del oji azul, termino cediendo.

-Estoy bien, enserio…-Desvió su mirada avergonzada.

El príncipe abrió grande los ojos al quitar por completo el guante, su mirada se entristeció al ver las palmas heridas de la rubia, se habían quedado marcadas las cuerdas y estaban completamente rojas.-Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa…

-¿Qué?, claro que no, esto no es nada, enserio, es solo un leve raspóncito, jejeje-Quiso soltarse del joven pero este se lo impidió.

-No espera…-Tal vez tenía razón y estaba exagerando, pero tenía que hacer algo para que aminorara el dolor de la rubia. Se agacho para tomar un poco de nieve, con cuidado le cubrió la palma a la chica, hizo un gesto de dolor.-Lo siento, lo siento…

-Tranquilo…-Respondió amable Kristyff con una media sonrisa, el joven le correspondió sonriéndole ampliamente. Al cabo de unos segundos le quito la nieve, tomo la mano de la chica entre las suyas y las acerco hasta su boca, comenzó a exhalar, para darle un poco de calor con su aliento, inevitablemente la chica se sonrojo por esta acción al instante se agacho. Después de un rato le volvió a colocar el guante.

-Jejeje, lo siento es lo único que se me ocurre para aminorar el dolor…

-Es, es… gracias, se, se siente mucho mejor-Nerviosa se giró para continuar caminando y evitar ver al joven, simplemente no entendía a ese principito, de lo poco que sabía de la nobleza es que eran unos presumidos, prepotentes, arrogantes, antipáticos que se ocultaban tras una máscara de falsedad, pero ese pecoso, bueno era diferente en todos los sentidos, al principio creí que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero realmente empezaba a creer que era muy inocente y bueno un poco lindo, simplemente su prometida era una afortunada, sonrió melancólica al pensar esto último.

\- Oh, creo que me quedare con este nuevo luck, me hace ver mayor, ¿Qué dicen Swan, Olyf?…-Por fin regreso a la realidad al escuchar a Andy muy entusiasmado. Miro por el rabio del ojo al grupito, que le iba siguiendo muy de cercas, sonrió de medio lado y regreso su atención al frente.

-Andando iremos a ver a mis amigos…

-¿A los expertos en amor?-Acelero su paso para alcanzar a la rubia.

-Aja-Se limitó a responder, si levantar la mirada.

-Me gusta considerarme una experta en el amor-Decía alegre la muñequita siguiendo el paso a los jóvenes.

_**.:FIN:.**_

* * *

Y bien, **¿que les pareció?, ¿quejas?, ¿dudas?, ¿sugerencias?, ¿jitomatasos?**

Y nuevamente una disculpa por las faltas ortográficas, pero simplemente aun se me dificulta mucho, no entiendo por que confundo

algunas ves las palabras o letras, xD de lo ultimo que me dijeron algunos maestros, una prima y unos amigos, es que si tenia dislexia.

Y yo así de .-. ¿WTF?, y la verdad quien sabe ya muchos me lo han dicho xD, pero ni pedo la vida sigue.

En fin, muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mis locuras.

_NaomyRO22 OffLine_


	2. FGB-2

_**Disclaimer: **FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo soy dueña de lo narrado en esta historia._

**Aclaración****:**

Ya saben que cambain los sexos cambian los nombres.

Elsa = Erik

Principe Hans = Princesa Hana

Duque de Weselton = Duquesa de Weselton (Ya se, que poco ingenio xD)

Los guardias del duque se queda en su mismo sexo. (Los guardáis siguen siendo hombres)

_Notas al final, así que;_

_Disfruten__ de la lectura._

* * *

"_**El rey de hielo &amp; La princesa Sureña"**_

El platinado subía las cristalinas escaleras a toda velocidad, intentando perder a los dos guardias que le seguían, corría lo más rápido que podía entre los extensos pasillos, de vez en cuando se giraba para ver si ya habían desistido los guardias, a ver que pronto lo alcanzaría decidió entrar a una de las habitaciones del palacio.

Quedando al centro de la habitación miraba a los dos sujetos, intentando calmar su respiración y emociones, respiro profundo, dirigió toda su atención a los sujetos, si no mal recordaba las insignias que traían en la hebilla del cinturón y los uniformes eran de Weselton, haciendo mejor uso de su memoria esos eran los guardias de la paranoica y pretenciosa Duquesa de dicho reino.

Uno de los guardias no lo dudo ni dos vece en atacar al platinado, después de todo sus órdenes eran eliminarlo, apenas y cargo la ballesta que traía, apunto directo al corazón del oji-azul, presiono el gatillo y la flecha salió disparada. El joven Rey por instinto cerro sus ojos asustado y levanto sus manos como escudos al verse amenazado, espero unos segundos y al no sentir que esa flecha lo dañara, decidió abrir lentamente los ojos, encontrándose que había creado un muro de hielo el cual había detenido la flecha a escasos centímetros de él.

Abrió grande los ojos, sorprendido por la frialdad de los sujetos que estaba dispuestos a matarlo, frunció el ceño, llenándose de un profundo odio y coraje, el solo quería que lo dejaran solo, no quería seguir lastimando a nadie, por la culpa de sus poderes, ya había tomado la decisión de aislarse de todo el mundo, por el bien de su hermano, de su reino y de un momento a otro decidía ir por él y terminar con su vida así, como así.

Presiono con fuerza sus manos hasta empuñarlas, levanto su rostro, encontrándose con el otro guardia que era el más grande, a un par de pasos de distancia de él, sin tiempo de que se cubriera recibió un puñetazo en el rostro que lo lanzo al suelo, el sujeto empuño su espada dispuesto a terminar con la vida del heredero, con paso firme se acercó al aturdido platinado, levanto en alto su espada.

Erik, abrió sus ojos confundido, apenas y logro divisar una sombra borrosa que se acercaba a él ferozmente, el guardia tomo vuelo y dejo caer el filo de su espada, el platinado solo atino a girar y de un brinco se puso de pie, aun tambaleante le lanzo un rayo de hielo al sujeto, que lo esquivo, seguido le lanzo otro rayo haciéndolo retroceder.

Agito su cabeza y se revolvió su platinada cabellera, se mordió el labio sintiendo un sabor extraño se llevó su mano a la boca, con su pulgar roso la comisura de su labio, notando que este se manchaba de rojo, empuño su mano molesto, frunciendo el ceño, se limpió con brusquedad la sangre que salía de su boca, el guardia con la ballesta en cuando termino de cargarla le lanzó la segunda flecha al Rey, este en un ágil movimiento la esquivo, dando una marometa, miro con una expresión siniestra y helada al sujeto de la ballesta, levanto en alto su mano lanzando una ráfaga de su magia al distraído sujeto que terminaba cargar nuevamente su arma , termino estampado contar una de las frías paredes, siendo amenazado por unos picos de hielo que en cualquier momento lo atravesarían.

El otro guardia recuperándose de su aturdimiento intento atacar nuevamente al platinado, este no dejo siquiera que se le acercara, al instante le lanzo una ráfaga helada, el sujeto la esquivo a duras penas, perdiendo su espada, al intentar ir por su arma, una de las ráfagas la dejo completamente congelada en un bloque, al estar indefenso intento huir, pero Erik, creo una muralla de hielo impidiéndole el paso, al sentirse amenazado intento huir hacia el otro lado y de igual forma fue bloqueado por otra muralla, paso saliva amargamente, miro al joven Rey con una falsa seguridad.

Miro al guardia y noto que detrás de él estaba la puerta que lo dirigía al balcón, sonrió de medio lado el Rey y lanzo otra ráfaga al guardia, creando un bloque de hilo el pobre sujeto al estar acorralado intento hacerle frente al bloque que lo obligaba a retroceder.

Miro al guardia que luchaba inútilmente ante la muralla que lo estaba orillando al balcón y el otro sujeto en la pared que asía todo lo posible por retroceder de los picos de hilo que crecían, sonrió divertido, por primera en su vida tenía control sobre sus poderes y podía utilizarlo con toda libertad que más daba que lo viera, simplemente era una parte de él que siempre le obligaron a reprimir, a esconder y que ahora podía utiliza para su defensa, era asombroso.

Pero todo eso se derrumbó al escuchar una dulce voz que lo regreso a la realidad- ¡Rey Erik!, no se el monstruo que todos piensan que es-Dijo con una supuesta preocupación la pelirroja, al ver la terrible escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, al instante detuvo sus poderes, su respiración se agito y todo ese poder que sintió se derrumbó, miro a los dos guardias que estuvo a punto de arrebatarles sus vidas, después miro a la princesa sureña que lo vea con esa mirada suplicante y tras ella estaba algunos guardias de su reino, se miraban asustados, regreso su vista a sus manos que empezaron a temblar.

No podía creer lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, es verdad tenía miedo por que atentaron contra su vida, pero eso no le daba el derecho de matarlos y menos cuando ya estaban indefensos.-Rey Erek-Dijo suave la princesa, acercándose con cuidado al platinado que seguía shockeado, levanto su manos y se decidieron los picos y la muralla de hielo, el sujeto que estaba atrapado entre la pared y los picos callo al frio piso de hielo, masajeo su cuello e intentaba regular su respiración, el otro solo se dejó caer en el suelo y a gatas entro a la habitación, se terminó recostando para calmarse un poco.

El Rey no dejaba de ver sus manos temblorosas, se sentía terrible, nunca entes en su vida había utilizado de esa forma sus poderes, si había lastimado a su hermano pero había sido un accidente y esta vez estuvo al cien por ciento consiente de lo que estaba haciendo, no lo hizo solo en defensa persónala, lo hizo porque le agrado el poder que sintió. Por alguna extraña razón recordó a su hermano, estaba consiente que se decepcionaría y después recordó algo de la última conversación que tuvieron hace algunas horas; "De algún modo enviaste el invierno eterno a todas partes…".

Si había ido a enfrentarlo, era simplemente por eso, porque querían que terminara con ese invierno que los había condenado, que ni el mismo sabía cómo lo había provocado. Dio un pequeño brinco al sentir que le tocaban el hombro, al girarse se encontró con la mirada jade de la princesa, el Rey se mostró inexpresivo y solo desvió su mirada, se sentía avergonzado.

Avergonzado miraba el cristalino suelo, después miro en dirección del guardia que estuvo a punto de tirar por el balcón y por último se dirigió al otro guardia su sorpresa fue ver que este sujetaba su ballesta y le apuntaba, abrió los ojos como platos e instintivamente, hizo un movimiento con su mano haciendo que apareciera un pequeño pilar de hielo cercas del sujeto.

Al sentir el frio golpe termino presionando el gatillo y la flecha salió disparada hacia el techo acertando en el gran candelabro que colgaba al centro de la habitación. El platinado miro hacia donde se dirigió la flecha, viendo como el hielo se fragmentaba y caía ese candelabro, abrazo a la princesa y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, el enorme decorativo callo rompiéndose en millones de pedazo que fueron a dar a los pies del ágil platinado provocando que este resbalara, abrazo protectoramente a la princesa y en un hábil movimiento se giró para que el amortiguara la caída de la pelirroja, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Sintiéndose completamente aturdido hacia lo posible por mantener sus ojos abierto pero inevitablemente al cabo de unos segundos termino inconsciente.

_**.:FIN:.**_

* * *

Una disculpa, por las faltas ortográfica, dedosos o falta de coherencia en la narración, pero esta vez no le e dado una releída.

Ok, ya había medio escrito otra escena, y tenia en mente otra posible pero cuando leí los Reviews, me pareció buena la sugerencia de Joy Hamato, 

así que me puse a escribir y bueno salio esto xD,

Si alguien mas tiene una sugerencia, con gusto la are.

Enserio muchas gracias a los que se toman sus tiempo de leer mis locuras, muchas gracias de verdad.

**Reviews;**

_**F**\- Gracasi por el apoyo, y bueno ya e actualizado mi perfil así que en el podrás ver cuales __fandom's_ _apoyo._

_**Joy Hamato**\- Jeje, bueno es que mi familia nunca a leído alguna de mis historias que realmente les pongo entusiasmo, solo algunos de los ensayos de la escuela los cuales los hago al aventon xD , pero en fin. Si el __status_ _esta como completo pero no significa que ya no subiré mas capítulos, solo como planeo hacer fragmentos de algunas escenas, tendrá su propia conclusión cada cap._

_Y si, Andy tiene una personalidad demasiado linda ya que bueno sigue siendo muy inocente x3 . Oh, cierto espero haya sido de tu agrado este cap. _

_**rosalinda1601**\- xD bueno si ya en su versión normal suele ser una distraída siento que como hombre lo es aun mas, gracias por el apoyo. _

Y ya como ultimo, ¿que les pareció?, ¿quejas?, ¿dudas?, ¿sugerencias?, ¿jitomatasos?

_NaomyRO22 OffLine_


	3. FGB-3

**Disclaimer:** FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mío.

**ACLARACION:**

Anna=Andy

Kristoff=Kristyff

Olaf=Olyf

Sven=Swan

Bueno en si los Troll's permanecen igual.

Bulda

Cliff

Abuelo Pabbie

Cierto la parte de al canción, le hice una que otar modificación, entiendan que no soy

buena con las riamas pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo que es lo que cuenta x3

y no narre mucho las acciones ya que bueno

es casi igual que el vídeo original, pero igual si quieren brincase esa parte creo que no se pierde de mucho;

Narración

-Dialogo-

_"Pensamiento"_

_Canción_

_Dailogo dentro de al cancion_

Ammm, seria todo, disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

~Naomy Rovinzon~

_**"FROZEN Gender Bender"**_

**Reparaciones**

El príncipe intentaba ignorar el frio repentino que empezó a sentir, se abrazaba a si mismo frotándose los brazos, la rubia seguía con su andar un poco delante de este, con una disimulada preocupación miro al pelirrojo sobre su hombro.-Amm, ¿tienes frio?- Fue un poco más lento para quedar a la altura del príncipe.

-Je si un poco…-Respondió quedamente el pecoso, poniéndose firme y brindándole una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa, hizo un ademan la rubia con sus mano de intentar abrazarlo pero al instante se arrepintió, _"¿Pero que pasa por tu cabeza Kristyff?, ¿enserio crees que puedes darle un abrazo?"_, Se reprendió a sí misma, desvió su mirada apenada del chico y rasco su nuca, divisando no muy lejos de ellos unas _fumarolas frías_*, cuando iba a decirlo, sintió como unos brazos se situaban en sus hombros y la envolvían en un cálido abrazo.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rojo, paso saliva amargamente, no es que le desagradara el contacto con el chico pero tampoco estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de "contacto", con alguien fuera de sus "amigos".

Aclaro su garganta y sacando valor de quien sabe dónde, dirigió su vista al chico, el cual, la miraba y sonreía cálidamente, al instante sus mejillas se encendieron aún más y termino agachando su vista.

-Ouuu, Kristyff estas muy calentita…-Decía con pura inocencia, se inclinó un poco el príncipe, ya que es unos centímetros más altos que la rubia, y restregó su mejilla cariñosamente con la de la chica, esta sintió un agradable y extraño escalofrió, en cuando sus mejillas hicieron contacto.

La mejilla llena de tenues pecas era fría y la mejilla de la chica recolectora de hielo, estaba más que ardiendo, no podía ni decir ninguna palabra, por más que movía sus labios no emitía ningún sonido, simplemente no podía entender el comportamiento del chico, pero por alguna extraña razón sabía que no lo estaba haciendo con malas intenciones o mejor dicho, ni siquiera pensaba sus acciones, en ese poco tiempo que llevaba como su guía, entendió que realmente el príncipe era muy amable, atento, extrovertido, inquieto, confianzudo, distraído y un tanto torpe, una pequeña sonrisa boba se instaló en su rostro, que al instante borro, agito su cabeza regresando a la realidad.

Se alejó un poco brusco del chico, el cual le miraba inquieto, antes que este le pudiera decir algo-Aaaah, espera…-Dio unos brinquitos intentando avanzar rápido hacia una de las fumarolas-Mira ven…-Se forzó a sonreír-Es, es más cálido.-Puso sus manos frente de si sintiendo el cálido vapor que expulsaba la fumarolas, el príncipe igual le imito.

-Ouu, jaja, se siente bien-Risueño miro a la rubia, mientras frotaba sus manos en el vapor caído, la rubia aun avergonzada empezó a caminar, notando que faltaba poco para llegar a su destino.

Nerviosa rasco su nuca-Ammm, este, oye…-Se olvidó de momento lo del abrazo y se concentró en la siguiente, el príncipe muy intento le siguió de cercas-Respecto a mis amigos, jeje…bueno aunque dije amigos, son como familia…-Por un breve segundo se quedó callada, levanto la mirada para toparse con los brillantes ojos azules del príncipe, se aclaró la garganta y regreso la vista al frente.-En fin, cuando era niña, solo tenía a Swan, hasta que ellos nos acogieron…

-¿Eso hicieron?-Dijo curioso con un toque de alegría, realmente no sabía mucho de la chica, pero en esas pocas palabras entendió que si no fuera por esos "amigos" que mencionaba, hubiese sido tal vez su vida un tanto dura, sonrió de medio lado, aun no sabía que era ese sentimiento que empezaba a sentir por la chica, igual y apenas llevaban un día de conocerse, pero esperaba aun mantener contacto con ella después de que todo eso terminara y conocerla mejor, ¿y por qué no?, llegar a ser grandes amigos.

-Sii, jeje, no quiero asustarte-Se notó un poco de preocupación en su voz y expresión-es que a veces, sueles ser un poco impropios y ruidoso…-Rodo los ojos, recordando a su familia, se tranquilizó y sonrió levemente- muuuy ruidosos jeje…-Movía sus manso intentando expresarse, cada acción que decía-también son testarudos, y a veces un poco abrumadores y su peso, la verdad son muuuy pesados,-Sabía que estaba divagando, pero nunca antes le había presentado a alguien a su familia, bueno eso era pro que no es muy sociable, pero tampoco era como que se avergonzara de ellos, claro que no, solo quería asegurase que no terminar huyendo el pecoso- lo cual te aguardara, son buenos, tiene bue…

Andy lo miraba con una sonrisa, atento a cada palabra que salía de su boca y al ver que esta se empieza a alterar, decidió calmarla –¡Kristiff!-Le dirigió una mirada comprensiva y la sujeto del hombro mostrándole su apoyo- se escuchan maravillosos…-Le brindo una sonrisa sincera, se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos.

Respiro profundo la rubia, sonrió levemente y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro-Muy bien…-Camino un poco más, después se giró para quedar frente al pelirrojo, extendió sus manos y le sonrió-Te presento a mi familia.

Se volvió a girar dirigiéndose a las rocas de diferentes tamaños y con musgo que estaba tras de ella- Hola chicos…

Anonadado miraba la escena, como la rubia y la reno saludaban, alegremente a las rocas musgosas-son rocas…-fue lo único que pudo decir, ok él tenía el habita de hablar con las pinturas pero eso no se lo contaba a alguien más, tampoco era como que tuviera a quien, pero de igual forma no se lo contaría o quién sabe, el punto era que iban en busca de ayuda y la rubia igual y solo le estaba tomando el pelo.

-No saben cuánto los extrañe…

La pequeña criaturita de nieve estaba igual que el príncipe, sin creer que esas rocas les pudieran ayudar, aun cuando estaba a un lado del chico, se le acerco más, sin borrar por completo su expresión de sorpresa-Esta loca…-Dijo muy bajo para que solo le escuchara el príncipe.

-Ey, oyes bajaste mucho de peso, casi no te reconozco…-Divertida se dirigía a un roca, mientras la reno brincaba de un lado a otro bastante animada.

-Yo la distraigo, mientras corres…-Dijo bastante decidida la muñequita, el chico seguían en su misma posición, al cabo de unos segundos Olyf fingió una amplia sonrisa y levanto su brazo de madera en forma de saludo-Hooolaaaa, familia de Swan,-Palmeo una roca-que lindo conocerlos-Dirigió su vista al shockeado príncipe y en un leve susurro haciendo una mueca-Por qué te quiero Andy, insisto en que corras…-Sincero, le presionaba al inmóvil pelirrojo, el chico solo seguía viendo como la rubia le hablaba jovial a las rocas y la reno brincaba alegre alrededor de cada una.-Escuche que en el amor son expertos, yuuujuuu-Abrazo alegremente a la roca, después miro nuevamente en dirección del chico, notando que este seguía en su mismo lugar- No estas corriendo.

Ya habían pasado algunos segundos y la rubia seguía hablando con las rocas, bien si eso era una broma ya había durado bastante, por lo cual concluyo que la chica ya no quería ayudarle, no quería ser grosero ni nada, pero no podía perder el tiempo, ya había recibido bastante ayuda de su parte, así que no podía recriminarle nada-Aaaaaaa, ok, ammm, bueno ya me tengo que iirrr…-Se giró lentamente, dio algunos pasitos velozmente.

-Vele-Le alentó la muñequita.

Kristyff, al ver que el chico se alejaba,-Nonono, ¡Andy!, espera…-Intento acercarse al pelirrojo, pero se detuvo al ver como su familia iniciaba a moverse.

Sorprendido se detuvo, cuando las rocas iniciaron a rodar hacia el centro del valle, que por cierto algunas estuvieron a punto de derribarlo si no es por sus reflejos que las pudo esquivar, Olyf sorprendida miraba todo, pero tal cual de una niña curiosa y traviesa se tratara, sonrió amplia mente cuando la roca que abrazaba se alejaba girando, no dudó ni un segundo en seguirla extendió sus brazos de madera para poderla atrapar.

De un momento a otro las rocas tomaron forma de pequeñas y narizonas criaturas, claro que su "piel" seguía siendo de piedra, una de ellas que rodo hasta quedar al frente de la rubia, sonrió alegremente-¡KRISTYFF LLEGOOOO!-Grito a todo pulmón, si es que los posen, un troll se cubrió el oído por la voz escandalosa de la otra, la rubia y Swan miraban alegres a su familia e igual estos ya que iniciara a hacer un gran alboroto.

El príncipe nuevamente miraba sorprendido toda la escena. La muñequita de nieve no tardo en agarra confianza con las familia de la chica, y rápidamente se unió al alboroto, levanto alegre y en alto sus ramitas que simulaban sus brazos al tiempo que daba unos pequeños brinquitos, mirando a los Troll's - ¡Kristyff llego, que bien!-Se detuvo al instante que se dio cuenta de que no conocía a esa chica que nombraban-¡Alto¡- bajo sus brazos y mostrándose curiosa se acercó a un Troll -¿Krsityff?-Como respuesta la alegre creatura de piedra asintió barias veces.

-Aaaa que gusto verte-Se acercó la rubia a una de las Troll's, para saludarla y esta con un poco de brusquedad la termino jalando de la mano, obligándola a agacharse, arrodillo una de sus piernas y con la otra se apoyaba, sonrió de medio lado, ya que bien sabía que su familia así le demostraba su cariño.

La mismo troll que le recibió al principio, se le acercó y le galo del pantalón-Aaaa, dame tu ropa para lavarla…-Decía tranquila, aun sin notar la presencia del chico, de echo ni se habían dado cuenta que su pequeña, iba acompañada. La chica por lo contrario, tenía bien presente que el príncipe le estaba observando, así que de inmediato detuvo a la Troll, que realmente era como su madre y la cual se llama Bulda.

-AAAA, No, no, no, voy a quedarme vestida…-Recupero su sonrisa, enserio que estaba feliz por ver su familia, pero no olvidaba le motivo de su visita-Los extrañe a todos, pero ¿y el abuelo Pabbie?

Todos los Troll escuchaban atentos a la chica y uno de los más pequeños de la familia quería de igual forma la atención de la chica así que se adelantó a responder- Está durmiendo.

De igual forma otro pequeño quería la atención de la rubia- Pero mira, me creció un hongo-Le presumió alegre.

Y otro más, salió de entre la multitud- Gane mi cristal de fue…

No solo los pequeños rogaban por un poco de atención de la rubia sino de igual forma los mayores- Yo elimine un gran calculo- Presumió su logro uno de los mayores. El primer pequeño que le había hablado, se mostraba molesto ya que el fue el que llamo su atención pero los demás se estaban aprovechando, así que solo le quedaba algo por hacer- Kristyff, abrázame…-Sin más, se abalanzo a los brazos de la chica, que apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza intentaba cargarlo y evitar que se le cayera.

-Jeje, creciste mucho, te felicito…-Decía con mucho esfuerzo, al tiempo que otro pequeño se le subía a la espalda.

Andy todo ese rato se la paso analizando el panorama, un no creía, que las rocas se estuviesen moviendo, pero tampoco era imposible, de echo él tenía un vago recuerdo o sueño con esa creaturas, que le habían besado o alfo así, bueno de eso no estaba seguro, pero sí de que una vez anduvo de curioso en la biblioteca y encontró un mapa, algunos escrito en un libro bastante grande y gastado, del cual su madre al ver que lo leí se lo quito, se alteró bastante o cierto y lo termino castigando sin darle una justificación, ya después intento buscar el libro pero jamás lo volvió a ver, pero si mal no recordaba el escrito hablaba de creaturas mágicas, llamadas- Troll's-Dijo titubeante, sus recuerdo o sueños o lo quesean, eran borrosos pero, en definitiva esa criaturitas son Troll's, ya que no todas las piedras son parlanchinas o ¿sí?, claro que no- Son Troll's-Declaro ya más animado, llamando la atención de todos, lo miraban incrédulo, parpadeando un par de veces en completo silencio.

El chico no sabía si los había molestado, así que mejor no se movía de su lugar, preocupado miraba a la rubia, esta solo le sonreía bobamente.

Después de unos segundos por fin la Troll más escandalosa, levanto sus brazos agitándolos alegremente- ¡INVITO A UN CHICO!- Los demás de igual forma iniciaron con la celebración.-¡Siiiii un chico!-Sin nada de cuidado se acercaron al príncipe, y entre todos lo aventaban hacia el centro, el pobre solo rogaba por qué no lo dejaran caer , de igual forma otros tomaron a Kristtyff, la cual por más que protestaba no le hacían caso.

Aventaron al chico al centro del valle, mareado se llevó las manos a la cabeza al tiempo que intentaba recobrar su equilibro y cuando menos se lo espero le aventaron a la rubia, abrió los ojos como platos estiro sus brazos para atraparla, pero ni siquiera se había recuperado, así que termino tropezando y los dos cayeron, el pelirrojo aturdido se sobaba la cabeza-Auch-Al abrir bien los ojos se topó con la mirada castaña de la chica que estaba encima de él, e igual intentaba recuperarse del golpe, ambos estaban a escasos cinco centímetros de distancia. -¿Que están haciendo?-Pregunto con un poco de angustia el príncipe en un susurro.

-Jeje, Es mejor seguirles el juego-Le sonrió avergonzada e intento sonar lo más calmada posible, conocía a su familia y estaban desesperados porque socializara más con los humanos, y aun mejor si es que era un chico guapo.

Apenas y se dio cuanta la chica en la posición en la que estaban, ya ni sabía por qué estar avergonzada, en cambio el príncipe tranquilamente se puso de pie sin darse cuenta que estuvo en una posición bastante comprometedora, sacudió un poco su ropa y le extendió la mano a la rubia par ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

La alegre Troll que juega el rol de madre de Kristyff, se subió a otro más para quedar a la altura del joven apuesto, sin nada de cuidado lo jalo para examinarlo mejor, le levanto los parpados para que abriera grande los ojos-Haber bonitos ojos,-Después le estiro un poco la nariz, a lo cual la rubia rio quedamente- nariz funcional,-Lo obligó a que abriera la boca- dientes fuertes,-Y después de esta examinación rápida y de lo más esencias, para que tuviera en el futuro unos apuestos nietecitos o/y nietecitas, tenía el veredicto para el joven- sí, si él es ideal para nuestra Kristiff.

La chica es linda, le debía mucho por su ayuda, sin contar que le debía un trineo y su familia bueno si son un poco ruidosos pero bastante simpáticos, más tenía que corregir la idea que se estaban formando respecto a la relación que tenía con la rubia -Amm, un momento… no, amm no…

-No es lo que ustedes creen…-Se cubrió el rostro avergonzada, al concluir lo que su familia creí que era el motivo de la visita del chico chico, sabia algunas cosa del príncipe y una de ellas era que estaba comprometido, así que era mejor acláraselo a su familia antes que se hicieran falsa ilusiones-No, no, no lo traje por esa razón…

-Exacto, jaja, no soy…no somos jajaja-No quería negarlo del todo, ya que no quería hacer sentir mal a la chica y por qué una parte de él, extrañamente no lo dejaba concluir la oración, sonreía nerviosamente intentando ser lo más caballeroso posible.

Pero por lo visto, la familia de la chica era bastante persistente y no iban a dejar que así de fácil rechazara a su querida Krsityff, oh, claro que no, ellos le abrirían los ojos a ese muchacho, claron que tampoco le mentirin al chico.

Kristyff es linda, trabajadora pero también poseía sus defectos, al igual que sospechaban que el chico debería de tener sus defectos, pero con un poco de paciencia y sobretodo amor se pueden reparar, ¿no es así?.

_Bulda: ¿qué te asusta cariño?_

_¿qué te impide amar a esta chica?_

_¿será lo torpe de su andar?,_

_Kristyff:¿qué?_

_Cliff: o ¿que escupe al charlar?,_

_Andy: hay no_

_Troll: o ¿la forma tan extraña de sus pies?,_

_Kristyff: ¡Hey!_

_Troll: al parecer se baña bien y aunque huele un poco raro_

_Bulda: no hay nadie más sensible, ni tan dulce como Kris,_

_Andy: es linda peroo…_

_Troll's: requiere algunas reparaciones,_

_tiene fallas tal vez,_

_es raro su cerebro,_

_su amiga es un reno, no es una conducta natural_

_Kristyff: no se refieren a mí._

_Troll's:requiere algunas reparaciones,_

_te aseguro que,_

_es posible repararlas con solo un poco de amor_

_Kristyff: podemos dejar de hablar de esto, tenemos un serio y raro problema, sí._

_Bulda: de acuerdo, cuéntame cariño,_

_es ¿que su sustín lo hará correr?,_

_Troll: o ¿qué sociable no va a ser?,_

_o ¿qué ronca al dormir?_

_Andy: Jaja, eso no importa._

_Troll: o no te entra en la cabeza,_

_que su aspecto es descuidado,_

_pero disimulas sus virtudes,_

_tantas son,_

_requiere algunas reparaciones,_

_y tiene un piojo o dos._

_Kristyff: no es cierto._

_Troll's: si bien lo has dado,_

_es alocada,_

_necesita abrazos con decisión_

_requiere algunas reparaciones,_

_y hay una solución,_

_el modo ideal de repararlas es logrando su unión_

_Kristyff: basta, basta, basta, quieren oírme,_

_él ya esa comprometido, entienden._

_Trolls: él requiere reparaciones,_

_algo muy menor,_

_su compromiso no es a rango fijo,_

_y además no hay anillo ahí._

Se abalanzaron a la pobre rubia, solo sonto un gritillo al sentir el golpe, ya estaba entre asusta, desesperada y avergonzada, la cubrieron con una capa verde y otros se acercaban con una especie de corona bastante linda.

_Troll's: él requiere reparaciones,_

_confuso él está,_

_quita a la novia del camino y,_

_arreglado quedará._

Ya ni sabía que más decir, eran bastantes tercos sus familiares, así que ya solo se cubrió el rostro y dejo salir un sonoro suspiro, mientras proseguían con lo que sé que se les haya ocurrido.

_Budal: no decimos que la cambies,_

_no es fácil hacerlo así,_

_pero es tan fuerte el amor,_

_que puede transformar,_

_no decides bien,_

_sintiendo angustia o temor,_

No entendía ni el mismo como se había metido en esa situación, pero algo le estaba quedando claro que esos amigos que más bien eran familia adoptiva de la chica si eran unos expertos en el amor, porque algo realmente dentro de él, le hizo dudar de su compromiso con la princesa sureña y sus sentimientos.

_más si derramas en _amor,

si derramas el amor,

Se acercaron a él algunos Troll's, cubriéndolo por completo, al cabo de unos segundos, le habían puesto una capa de igual forma verde, tal vez echa de musgo, con diseños y en el cuello una gran castidad de, hojas largas y ramitas y para finalizar su nuevo vestuario, una especie de corona echa por ramas y tal vez alguna planta.

Troll's:el amor es lo mejor,

amar te hará mejor,

todos necesitan reparaciones esa es la verdad.

La chica al ver al príncipe, tenía que admitir que se veía chistoso, pero se seguía viendo guapo, lo señalo y se rio de él. Este hizo un falso gesto de enfado y al cabo de unos segundos termino sonriendo bobamente, tenía que admitir que la rubia se veía bastante hermosa, su capa y corona eran más delicadas y con mayor detalles, por un momento dudo del brillo que irradiaban sus lindos ojos castaños, no sabía si lo provocaban esos cristales o qué, pero simplemente se veía preciosa ante sus ojos.

padre,

_hermana,_

_hermano,_

_Troll's:unidos todos,_

_hay que apoyarnos y ayudar,_

_todos necesitan reparaciones,_

_mas hay que decidir,_

_olyf: la reparación perfecta con que debe repararse es..._

_Troll's: a ese tu amor,_

_de verdad,_

_tu amor es de verdad, amor,_

_tu amor,_

_tu amor,_

_Cliff: ahora Andy, ¿aceptas a Kristyff como tu trolegitima?..._

Todo iba tan rápido, que ni sabía que es lo que estaba haciendo, ese extraño vestuario, que ahora se encontraba en un hoyo improvisadamente adornado, no era desagradable, pero todo fue tan rápido.

_Andy: ¿que yo, que?_

_Cliff: es una boda..._

Apenas y logro entender lo que la familia de la chica estaba haciendo, mas no tuvo tiempo ni de protestar o pensar alguna respuesta, cuando un terrible dolor en el pecho hizo que se tambaleara y se le nublara la vista brevemente, el vestuario se le cayó por el brusco movimiento y su cabello se tiño más de blanco. La rubia preocupada le sirvió de apoyo para evitar que este cayera e igual se terminó quitando la capa y corona que solo le estorbaba. -¡Andy!,-Al acercase al pelirrojo que casi estaba inconsciente, sintió como su temperatura estaba descendiendo- esta echo un hielo.

Todos les miraban preocupados y alarmados, sin hacerse esperar un segundo más llegó rodando al más anciano y sabia de los Troll's-Siento aquí una magia rara…-Dijo sin titubeo.

-Abuelo Pabbie-Dijo con gran preocupación la rubia, sus ojos ligeramente se pusieron cristalinos.

-Pronto, pronto, tráelo hacia mi…-al instante la rubia obedeció, ayudo a reincorporarse al príncipe, para que se acercara lo más que pudiera al líder de los Troll's, este lo tomo de las manos y sin dudarlo lo miro a los ojos-Andy, tu vida peligra ahora, hay hielo en tu corazón y tu hermano lo introdujo-Al decir esta palabras noto el dolor que provoco en el príncipe, era difícil pero tenía que continuar-sí, ahí permanece, y en hielo solido te convertirás, por siempre.

-¿Qué?-Era imposible que su vida terminara así, la rubia intentaba mostrarse fuerte pero realmente estaba preocupada por la vida del oji-azul.-No.

-Pero tú la puedes curar-Dijo esperanzada, mientras se aferraba mas a abrazas a Andy, el cual por primear vez se mostraba derrotado y como no, su hermano no solo se había dedicado a rechazarlo si no ahora, le deseaba al ¿muerte?.

-No, no puedo, lo lamento mucho Kristyff-Le dolió decir esta palabra, esa chica era su adoración y en ese poco tiempo noto que, el chico que estaba en sus brazos es muy importante para ella.-Su cabeza si podría curar… -Había escuchado todo el caos que provoco su clan para unir a esos chico y aunque su pequeña nieta adoptiva, se le notaba que ya estaba enamorada de ese pelirrojo, no estaba seguro si el príncipe sintiera lo mismo por Kristyff –Solo un acto de amor de verdad descongela el corazón-Concluyo el más sabio.

-¿Un acto de amor de verdad?-Dijo incrédulo el príncipe, había leído algunos cuentos e historias pero aun no le quedaba claro a que se refería exactamente con eso o que hacer.

La madre de la chica, sabía a que se refería después de todo era una experta-¿Quizás un beso de amor de verdad?.-Sin titubear beso a su marido, después de todo él era su amor verdadero.

Los chico preocupados veían como las parejas se besaba, Kristyff lo medito por un buen rato, un no entendía pro que se había formado ese nudo en la garganta, o porque ella sentía que le dolía el corazón, pero al ver que el cabello del chico se teñía aún más y se ponía más frio cada segundo, entendió que no tenía tiempo que perder, respiro profundo y hablo lo más firme posible- Andy, tenemos que llevarte con Hanna.

El príncipe dejo de pensar, en cuando escucho que su hermano era el culpable de su estado, ya estaba cansado, tenía mucho frio, en su misión había fracasado que más daba si se congelaba, pero la rubio le dio una pequeña esperanza al recordarle a su prometida, y bueno después de todo aun le quedaba alguien que le quería, después de todo estaba comprometidos,-Si, Hanna…-Dijo en un leve susurro, reincorporando con ayuda de la chica.

_**.:FIN:.**_

* * *

Oh, cierto, disculpen las faltas ortográficas, dedasos y tal vez un poco de sentido en al narración,

aun tengo problemas con ello pero me esfuerzo por mejorarlo.

En fin, ¿dudad?, ¿sugerencias?, ¿jitomatasos? ¿Algo?

Enserio que agradezco cada uno de sus Reviews, favs, alerts

Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente cap...

**_NaomyRO22 OffLine_**

"Que la fuerza los acompañe"


	4. FGB-4

_**Disclaimer: **FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo soy dueña de lo narrado en esta historia._

**Personajes: **

Anna=Andy

Elsa=Erik

Kristoff=Kristyff

Hans=Hana

* * *

~Naomy Rovinzon~

**_"FROZEN Gender Bender"_**

**Treceava princesa de las Islas del Sur**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La rubia casi se cae al intentar ayudar al joven príncipe a bajar de Swan, pero logro mantenerse de pie ya que el cobrizo aun cuando estaba débil logro actuar rápido y sujetarla de la cintura y sujetarse él de la reno.-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto con un deje de dolor el príncipe, a lo cual la rubia solo asintió con un ligero rubor, rápidamente lo sujeto del brazo para servirle de apoyo y evitar que la viera sonrojada.

-Estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mi…-declaro con simpleza la joven recolectora, dando pequeños paso al ritmo del débil cobrizo para llegar a las imponentes puertas.

-¡Es el príncipe Andy…!-Grito un guardia desde lo alto de la torre, señalando en la dirección de los recién llegados.

-¡Abran las puertas!-ordeno otro guardia que de igual manera estaba en la torre.

-No sé qué hacer… y, está tu negocio… yo…-confesaba dolorosamente con tristeza el oji-azul, a lo cual la joven se detuvo, levanto su rostro y miro al decaído príncipe a los ojos, sonrió de medio lado y por alguna extraña razón sintió una gran necesidad de acariciar la pecosa mejilla del chico, demostrarle que contaba con ella pero en contra de su voluntad hizo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse y solo siguió con su triste sonrisa, se quitó su gorro y se lo puso al cobrizo que sonrió débilmente por unos escasos segundos.

-Tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo?...-dijo honestamente la rubia-no te preocupes por mi negocio, estaré bien, solo…-No pudo seguir hablando ya que las puertas se abrieron y presurosos un guardia, un mayordomo regordete y una mujer ligeramente robustita salieron; el guardia junto al mayordomo sujetaron al príncipe, alejándolo del cálido cuerpo de la oji-miel, preocupado el mayordomo le hacía barias preguntaba al joven, mientras la mujer ligeramente robustita se le acercó a la rubia.

-Muchas gracias señorita…-declaro con gran gratitud, haciendo una leve inclinación con su cabeza en muestra de agradecimiento.

-Sí, amm…-aturdida a un la rubia por el repentino ajetreo, no lograba entender del todo las palabras que le dirigía esa mujer, solo veía como poco a poco alejaban al excéntrico cobrizo que giro un poco su cabeza y le sonrió débilmente.-¡Bu, busquen a, a, a la princesa Hana!-ordeno saliendo por fin de su atontamiento al ver lo demacrado que se notaba el oji-azul.

-Ahora mismo la buscaremos…-aseguro la mujer, comenzando a alejarse de la chica rubia.

-Abríguenlo bien…-aconsejo con preocupación la ojimiel, viendo como de un momento a otro las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse limitándole cada vez más su visión hacia el cobrizo.-Y manténgalo a salvo…-más que una sugerencia sonó casi como suplica.

-Eso aremos…-le aseguro la mujer, apresurándose a alcanzar al grupo que llevaba al príncipe.

La recolectora dio unos diminutos pasos aun aturdida y miro directo a los azulinos ojos del príncipe, este de igual forma se quedó viendo directo a sus acaramelados ojos, un sentimiento doloroso e inexplicable se instaló en ambos, querían correr, evitar que esas puertas se cerraran, sentir nuevamente la calidez del cuerpo del otro en un fuerte abrazo. Pero ninguno se atrevió a hacerlo, solo dejaron que todo siguiera su curso, como se suponía tenía que ser, el príncipe se dejó guiar al interior del enorme palacio y la rubia solo dejo escapar un pesado suspiro y desanimada se dio la vuelta e ignorando a su fiel amiga de cuatro patas que de igual forma se mostraba angustiada, sin ánimos la rubia comenzó a caminar por ese largo y solitario puente para alejarse del palacio

_~0~_

-Saldré otra vez a buscar al príncipe Andy…-declaro con determinación la sureña, dirigiéndose con total confianza a la puerta, siendo seguida por la Duquesa Weselton y las tres dignatarias.

-Es muy peligroso…-Confeso la más alta y delgada de las dignatarias con temor al tiempo que se abrazase a sí misma y frotaba sus manos en sus brazos en un intento por conservar un poco de su calidez.

-Pero si algo le pasa…-comenzó a hablar con determinación y preocupación la princesa, pero al instante fue interrumpida por la más rellenita y bajita de las dignatarias, le miro directo a los ojos y sin titubeos hablo.

-¡Si algo le pasa!...Arendelle solo lo tendrá a usted princesa…-Declaro con honestidad, a lo cual el rostro de la princesa adquirió una expresión de preocupación, llevo su mano a su mentón pensativa.

Por breves segundos el enorme salón estuvo en absoluto silencio, hasta que abruptamente las puertas se abrieron y sin ningún permiso se adentraron barios empleados haciendo un gran alboroto.

La princesa como la duquesa y las dignatarias al notar que los empleados llevan al príncipe Andy que se mostraba muy débil como para caminar por si solo, se preocuparon y se acercaron presurosas al grupo, la pelirroja se abrió paso paro poder ayudar al cobrizo para sentarlo en el mueble más cercano a la chimenea.-¡Andy!, ¿Pero qué te paso?...-cuestiono preocupada Hana, arrodillándose a un lado del mueble y sujetando de la mano al oji-azul que se mostraba desanimado e intento sentarse para acercarse un poco más a la princesa pero esta lo detuvo-Tranquilo, no te sobre esfuerces…

-Un beso…-Soltó atropelladamente el joven y nuevamente hizo un intento por acercarse a la princesa, Hana aturdida por la repentina declaración abrió grande los ojos y sutilmente detuvo al cobrizo.

Los presentes se miraron entre si posiblemente con un toque de incomodidad ante la reacción del príncipe sin saber exactamente que acción tomar, hasta que la fiel empleada del joven oji-azul decidió darles su espacio y con sutileza dijo-Sera mejor que los dejemos solos…-todos asintieron o débilmente daban alguna afirmación mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

Al cabo de unos segundos se cerró la enorme puerta dejando solos a los jóvenes en esa gran y ligeramente fría sala. Ambos se miraban en silencio, escuchándose solo el crujir que provenía de la chimenea, al ir consumiendo las llamas esos trozos de madera.

El príncipe se movió con torpeza para acomodarse mejor en el mueble y con una desolada mirada vio a la chica frente a él, se esforzó a curvar un poco sus labios y presiono la mano con la enguantada mano que Hana lo sujetaba.-Solo un beso me salvara…

-¿Qué?...-nuevamente la tomó por sorpresa las palabras del joven, ajito su cabeza en negación y se acercó solo un poco más-No entiendo, ¿Qué sucedió?, dijiste que jamás te lastimaría...

-Me equivoque…-dijo con tristeza, esforzándose por no derramar ninguna lagrima, realmente se sentía herido, solo, aún seguía sin poder dar crédito a que su hermano lo odiara tanto, al punto de quererlo pequeña parte de él solo mantenía la esperanza de que pudo ser un accidente, algún error pero la realidad era que- Erik, congelo mi corazón y solo un acto de amor verdadero podrá salvarme…

-Un beso entonces…-Dijo lógicamente la princesa, miro pensativa al príncipe que asintió, se acercó un poco más a su rostro y llevo su mano a la cálida mejilla de la sureña, era verdad, el beso era solo para salvarlo pero era su primer beso y seguía siendo un caballero así que se aseguraría de hacerlo lo más mágico posible para la sureña.

Ladeo ligeramente su cabeza, cerró lentamente sus ojos y poco a poco se acercó a los sonrojados labios de la princesa, con delicadeza su mano acariciaba la tersa mejilla de la chica, estaba a escasos milímetros de esos carnosos labios, tanto que podía sentir el cálido aliento de la chica chocar en sus labios, pero también podo sentir como la princesa se detuvo, impidiendo que sus labios se unieran e hizo un intento más de romper esa mínima separación y por fin unir sus labios a los de la joven pero esta se alejó con sutileza, confundido abrió sus ojos y podo ver como la princesa sonreía de medio lado, sus verdoso ojos brillaban con intensidad pero no lograba percibir afecto en ellos, por lo contrario podía sentir odio y rencor, no estaba al cien por ciento seguro si esos sentimientos los provocaba del todo él, así que solo se reincorporo en su lugar y acaricio la mejilla de la pelirroja-Hana que…-hablaba calmado el joven pero fue interrumpido repentinamente por la princesa que en un brusco movimiento alejo su mano de su mejilla y se puso de pie.

Si solo hubiera aquí, alguien que te amara.-confeso con desprecio la ojiverde dando algunos pasos para alejarse del joven anonadado, la leve luz que brindaba la chimenea le hacía ver ligeramente maligna que no dejaba de sonreír con superioridad.-Que estúpido eres…-dijo entre rindo al tiempo que se dirigía a la chimenea dándole la espalda.-Lo se, ese no es el vocabulario de una princesa...

El príncipe abría grande los ojos y un poco su boca. Sorprendido por las duras palabras de la princesa y su repentino cambia de actitud, no entendía como hace menos de un segundo, antes de que cerrara sus ojos la princesa se mostraba realmente preocupada y enamorada por él y ahora al abrir sus ojos le mostraba todo lo contrario en su mirada en su tono de voz, solo podía percibir desprecio; paso saliva con dificultada y con asombro miro cada movimiento de la chica.-Tu, tu, tu…dijiste… que, que, me…-ni siquiera podía formular una simple oración.

-¿Qué, te amaba?...-dijo con burla, encarando al joven cobrizo-Sí que eres tonto…-frunció su ceño y miro por unos segundos en silencia al chico que realmente se mostraba triste. La sureña levanto una ceja y se cruzó de brazos-Espera… ¿no creerás que me creí todo lo que me dijiste esa noches?...-cuestiono incrédula la chica, dando un par de pasos hacia una mesita que se encontraba cercas de la chimenea.

El cobrizo aún se mostraba aturdido, a lo cual la princesa comprendió que el había sido honesto en todo lo que le dijo-Oh, por favor, de seguro le propones matrimonio a todas las chicas que conoces…-declaro sarcástica al no querer aceptar la honestidad del caballeroso joven.

-¡¿Qué?!,NO…-se apresuró a intentar aclararle el malentendido-no, es solo que…-no pudo continuar con su explicación ya que la burlona risilla de la sureña lo interrumpió.

-Jaja, que conmigo fue especial ¿No?,-Miro al joven que no podía decir ni una solo palabra y solo asentía, rio divertida y negó con su cabeza mientras se quitaba uno de sus guantes blancos- sí que eres ingenuo…-tomo la jarra que estaba sobre la mesita y sin pensarlo vertió el líquido en el fuego de la chimenea, al instante este se apagó emitiendo algo de vapor y un característico sonido, dejo la jarra nuevamente en la mesa y camino con elegancia hacia el ingenuo príncipe, con sutileza lamio su pulgar e índice, miro con desprecio al oji-azul y sin dudarlo apago la pequeña vela que estaba cercas del chico.-Veras Andy, en mi reino soy la decimotercera en la línea, haya jamás seria reina, tenía que casarme para acceder al trono en alguna otra parte…-relataba sin remordimiento su plan, dando un paso tras otro hasta acercarse a la ventana.

-¿De, de que es, estás hablando?…-pregunto más que incrédulo, siguiendo con su triste mirada cada acción de la chica.

La oji-verde se paró frente a la ventana viendo con el ceño fruncido su reflejo, respiro hondo e ignoro la pregunta de Andy para seguir con su relato-Erik era mi mejor opción como heredero, pero nadie lograba acercarse a él,-respiro nuevamente y cerro por un instante sus ojos, mostrándose tranquila por esos efímeros segundos, su rostro se tornó inexpresivo y su vos se suavizo; sujeto la tela de las cortinas- pero tú, tú…-abrió de golpe sus ojos y esa sonrisa malosa se curvo en sus labios mientras sin nada de tacto cerraba las cortinas-¡Tu, estabas tan sediento de amor!,-se giró y comenzó a caminar con cuidada hacia el príncipe- que sin dudarlo me propusiste matrimonio, haciéndome mas fácil las cosas, pensé que me tomaría más tiempo el conquistarte,-rio divertida al ver el rostro desencajado del joven- pero aceleraste mis planes,-Se agacho quedando en canclillas para poder ver frente a frente al joven príncipe, lo sujeto del mentón y su sonrisa se ensancho al ver el rostro tan horrorizado, confundido, contrariado y triste del cobrizo- así que te lo agradezco, mis planes eran que después de la boda, idearía un terrible accidente para Erik, pero el mismo se condenó -el oji-azul frunció su ceño y presiono su quijada molesto. Ok, su hermano posiblemente lo intento matar pero a pesar de todo seguía siendo su querido hermano y que la sureña se expresara de ese modo lo fastidiaba, hizo un brusco movimiento con su cabeza para alejar la mano de la chica que sin importarle siguió con su sonrisa y se puso de pie- y en tu torpeza lo fuste a buscar…-la dulce mirada del príncipe desapareció y miraba fulminante a la pelirroja, hizo uso de sus pocas fuerzas para poderla sujetar de la mano pero la chica fue más rápida y se alejó provocando que el cobrizo cayera de cara al suelo- ya solo falta que me deshaga de Erik y recupere el verano.-Concluyo con su media sonrisa viendo con superioridad al joven que intentaba reincorporarse.

-Tú, tú…-con dificultad se apoyó con sus manos para levantarse un poco y poder ver a la princesa a los ojos- no eres rival para Erik-declaro con firmeza, un toque de enojo y determinación.

Rio la oji-verde y se inclinó, sujeto con brusquedad el mentón del chico y lo meneo de un lado a otro-¡NO, tú no eres rival para Erik!,-soltó con fuerza el mentó de Andy provocando que perdiera el poco equilibro que tenía y se puso de pie- yo por otra parte seré la heroína que lograra salvar Arendelle de la destrucción.-declaro con gran orgullo, poniéndose nuevamente su guante y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Andy se apoyó del mueble para intentar ponerse de pie e intentar detener a la princesa pero su piernas le fallaron y nuevamente lo hicieron caer, empuño sus manos frustrado-No te saldrás con la tuya…-fue la mejor advertencia que se le ocurrió, mientras se ponía de pie y tambaleante se apresura a alcanzar a la sureña que ya estaba en el marco de la puerta, viéndolo con esa sonrisa e intensa mirada superior y maliciosa.

-Aaah, creo que ya lo hice…-y sin titubeos cerró la puerta con llave al salir, el cobrizo por quererse apresurar nuevamente cayó al suelo, sintiendo un enorme remordimiento, frustración y temor por lo que le pudiera pasar a su hermano; empuño su mano y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el suelo alfombrado, respiro hondo conteniendo sus lágrimas y un ahogado grito de auxilio salió de sus labios, quedando inmóvil a solo pocos centímetros de llegar a la puerta.

**_.:Fin:._**

* * *

**NOTA:**

Muchísimas gracias por tomar un poco de su tiempo y darle una oportunidad a mi locura.

.

.

.

_**NRO22 OffLine**_

_"Que la fuerza los acompañe"_


End file.
